Sonic Prison
by Wile E. Coyote
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Eggman and other main male characters end up in prison for affending the president. What happens when Amy infiltrates the prison to rescue her speedy hero?


Sonic Prison: Life in the Slammer! 

Note : I am very sorry for not completing my Tails Doll Story. I had a problem with my computer and it deleted all my documents of my story. I've decided to write Sonic Prison.

Disclaimer : I do not own any of these characters in my story...okay!?

Our story begins in Station Square Prison, a large building. Sonic was sleeping in his cell on his small bed. Tails sat on the toilet drawing another escape plan.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Tails "I've come up with the ultimate escape plan!". Sonic opened one eye. "That's what you said last time Tails..." he said. "Well I'm sorry to have upset you Sonic, but I'm not gonna rest until we get out of here!" replied Tails. "Will you guys keep it down!" shouted Knuckles "I'm trying to meditate here...". Sonic and Tails burst out laughing. "What's so funny!" snapped Knuckles. "Since when do you meditate?" asked Sonic. "Since...er..." began Knuckles. He then leapt up and tackled Sonic to the ground. The two started fighting. Tails ran to the door. "Egg Pawns! Sonic and Knuckles are at it again!" the fox cried.

Three Egg Pawns appeared.

"What? Not again!" cried Egg Pawn 1.

"Those guys need to stay calm" said Egg Pawn 2.

"Maybe they should try yoga..." said Egg Pawn 675.

The Egg Pawns charged into the cell and stopped the fight.

"Who do you guys think you are?" cried Egg Pawn 1. "Well we're..." cried Sonic.

"SONIC HEROES!" announced Sonic, Tails and Knuckles together. "Yeah, and I'm Elvis Presley!" joked Egg Pawn 675. "You are?" cried Egg Pawn 2. Everyone falls over anime style.

"Hit the showers you maggots!" shouted the intercom. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles arrived at the shower room where Shadow, Eggman, Omega, Big, Espio, Charmy, Vector and Mighty were. Omega had been shut down so he wouldn't malfunction. "Omega, pass me the soap" ordered Shadow. Omega did not reply. "Omega!" shouted Shadow and pushed the robot over, who landed on top of Charmy. "Ouch! I got a boo-boo..." said Charmy and began to cry. Two Egg Pawns marched in and took the poor bee to the medical ward.

"I'm singing in the rain, just singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling, I'm...ouch!" sang Vector, but was smashed over the head with a backbrush by Espio. "But a sock in it" cried Espio. "Okay..." said Vector and picked up a sock and placed it in his nose. Espio sweatdropped.

"Okay, off you go to the food hall, you pieces of roadkill!" announced the intercom. Everyone rushed into the food hall and lined up with trays, waiting to be given the slop by Rouge.

"There's some slob for you Sonic, you too Tails and your lucky Big...you get to eat the buzzard!" said Rouge. She produced a ugly looking bird. It was alive and it squawked madly and devoured Froggy! "Froggy!" screamed Big, dropping his plate and seized the bird. Big body-slammed down upon the bird until it spat out Big's amphibious friend. Big walked off with Froggy and sits down at a table where Sonic, Tails, Eggman and Shadow are.

"This stuff is good..." said Shadow eating the slop.

"If I could eat, I would eat it!" said Omega and destroyed the table with his machine guns.

"Bed time! Move it you morons!" cried the intercom. Everyone left the room and the Egg Pawns began destroying the room.

Everyone made a beeline for the bathroom on the top floor, where the only toothbrush in the whole prison was. Sonic and Shadow were already three floors up from everyone else. Chaos had reached the bathroom first, because he came through the floor. He began cleaning his teeth. "Oh goody!" he said to himself. Sonic and Shadow appeared and Chaos handed the toothbrush to Shadow. He then dived down the sink and disappeared. Shadow noticed the toothbrush was green and mankey. Shadow's face turned green and he rushed into the nearest cubicle.

Location: Cell 58 Population: 2 Citizens: Eggman and Metal Sonic

Eggman stood by the window thinking of all of his amazing weapons. "We've got to get out of here!" said Eggman. "Quiet..." said Metal Sonic. Eggman looked at his creation and sat down on his bed and went to sleep. Metal Sonic closed his eyes and shut down.

The two suddenly wake up when they heard a scream. Amy Rose and her hammer were on the floor.

"It's Amy Rose!!!" shouted Eggman. A army of Egg Pawns burst into the cell and tackled Amy to the ground. Several more pushed Eggman and Metal Sonic out of the cell.

"Red alert! Amy Rose is in the building!" cried the intercom. All chaos broke lose.

Amy smashed all the Egg Pawns and she accidentally hit a button, which opened all the cell doors. Everyone rushed out and headed for the nearest exit. "Jailbreak! Jailbreak!" cried Shadow. Omega fought his way out of the prison, seizing Rouge from the food hall and he, her and Shadow were free. Eggman was also on the loose and large cannons were firing at him. Eggman easily dodged them. "Hahahaha!" Egman laughed. He managed to get free too. In a room, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were being guarded by several Egg Pawns. Amy burst into the room and smashed the robots. Knuckles then slammed his fist into a wall and it collapsed. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails ran out, Amy following them. "Amy, what are you doing here?" asked Sonic. "I came to get you out of here!" she replied. "Oh thanks!" replied Sonic.

Meanwhile in the prison...

Big was walking around. "Where is everybody, Froggy?" he asked his friend. Froggy croaked.

THE END

Well, there you have it! In my next story, I shall base my story on Sonic Heroes! See you then...


End file.
